Not Worth Just Giving Up
by MonkeyLovr
Summary: It's Aria and Ezra's first Valentines Day not together, due to a break up between the two. Will they be able to spend this day apart? Or will one of them take matters into their own hands to fix this and make it a memorable day? Will this surprise bring them back together once again? ONESHOT!


**A/N: Well it Valentines Day, yup and what am I doing? Babysitting. Lol my two Valentine loves today are a three year old and a four month old. Though I can't complain. Besides the fact that im babysitting until three in the morning. This should be fun.**

**Anyways, I decided to write something fluffy, while they're napping. Please enjoy! And I'll have a lot of writing time since im staying up late. So keep a look out for updates on my other stories soon.**

Aria sighed as she left the school's building. She just wanted to get out as fast as she could. Wanted to leave. As she headed out, she thought back to Ezra. They'd been broken up for almost a month now. The reason? She wasn't even sure. It simply started with him forgetting about one of their dates together, and instead going out with Hardy and some other friends. She hadn't seen him in a week, as he had gone on a school meeting trip, and when he came back and forgot, she lost it. She knew it was stupid, but somehow that little argument turned into something bigger, and led to both of them yelling words they didn't mean. Ezra had called her controlling and dramatic, and she said words that she didn't even want to repeat. She ended up breaking up with him. Again, no real reason for doing so.

As she looked around, she noticed all the girls with balloons, stuffed animals, and chocolates. It made her sick. What was the whole point of Valentines Day anyway? Sure, if she was still with Ezra, she'd be all over the idea of this day. But she wasn't. Even after he'd called multiple times, she still chose to ignore him. He really hadn't done anything wrong, and even if he has said those words, her's had been much worse. But that night, Aria was so excited for their date, so full of desire, that him not showing up, angered her to the max. And she let her anger and frustration take over her.

"Hey!" Spencer called, catching up to Aria.

Aria gave her a small smile.

"Are you Ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah!" Aria answered.

"Ari-" Spencer started but was cut off by Aria.

"Spence. I know what you're going to say. It's fine, _I'm_ fine."

"Ok." Spencer said. "So I was hoping for a ride home? Is that ok?"

"Of course." Aria smiled. "Wanna stop for coffee on the way?"

"Is that even a question?" Spencer laughed.

"You're right." Aria smiled.

* * *

Ezra finished packing his stuff up at his Hollis office. It'd been a long day. It was Valentines Day, and he would do anything to spend it with Aria. But she had broken up with him. He still couldn't understand why. He'd called her various times after their fight to try to fix things, but she wouldn't listen.

Sure, he'd messed up by forgetting their date that night, and made it worse by calling her controlling and dramatic, but again, he'd apologized continuously. And still, here they were, almost one month later, still not back together. He was growing more and more frustrated as the days kept passing. He didn't know what to do anymore. It was eating him up. He loved her, and he didn't want a little fight to ruin their entire relationship. But she was being so complicated and unwilling to fix things. Did she not love him that much? Could she really not forget about this one little mistake? Sure, even though he'd been gone a week, and they had planned their date upon his arrival, he was so tired he'd just simply forgotten.

He shut the door behind him, and left determined to do something about this.

* * *

"Thanks." Aria smiled at the barista.

"So, what are you and Toby doing tonight?" Aria asked.

"He's out of town until Wednesday, so we aren't doing anything until then."

"Oh." Aria replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah." Spencer smiled back. "So I was thinking, since neither you, me or Hanna have a Valentine today, you guys can sleepover. Just the usual girl's night."

"Yeah, that sounds really great!" Aria smiled weakly.

"Aria, you know all you have to do is talk to him, and things can go back to normal."

"Stop." Aria said. "I don't need a guy in my life."

"Come on, you both overreacted that day. You guys can definitely fix this."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "So, about this sleepover, when should I come over?"

* * *

Soon, both girls were done, and headed off to the mall. As they walked around, both girls couldn't help but feel depressed. Spencer sighed heavily.

" I wish Toby was here." She whined.

Aria laughed softly.

"Only a couple more days, Spence."

"I know. It's just so sickening disgusting watching all the happy couples."

"Tell me about it."

Both girls laughed as they kept walking, but froze when they spotted someone familiar inside of _Valentines Forever_. Aria's heart started beating faster as the tears threatened to spill.

"Aria. Come on." Spencer gently squeezed her hand.

How was it that after just one month, he was already moving on. How could he do that? She loved him like crazy, more than she loved herself, and he had already started moving on. Her heart squeezed as she watched the smile on his face as he gathered his things.

"Aria, let's go."

"No. We're going inside. He's obviously moving on, well, then so should I."

Aria tugged on Spencer's arm as they went into the store. Aria looked around, not knowing really what to buy. She'd probably just buy a teddy bear and chocolate and keep it for herself. As she and Spencer headed towards the back of the store, they both bumped into someone.

"Sorry." All three said in unison.

"Aria, Spencer, hey." He simply said.

He was holding a basket in his right hand, while with his left, he looked at a card near the cash register. Aria stood there silent. Still attempting to hold back the tears.

"Mr. Fit-" Spencer started.

"Sir." The cashier told him. "You're order of balloons is ready. Would you like a cover bag over them?"

"Um, yeah sure."

"Ok. Give me a sec." The cashier smiled back.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but we should get going." Spencer said.

"Here you are sir." The cashier said once again. "All two hundred balloons all set and ready. Anything else?"

"Yes all this." He replied, setting about four shopping baskets on the counter.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "This girl must be something really special."

Hearing those words shattered Aria's heart. Not even last year had he done something so big for her, and now, after such a short time, he was buying practically the whole store for this girl. Aria noticed Ezra glance over at her slightly before looking back at the cashier. Was he trying to make this hurt?

"She really is." He smiled back.

Aria couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave. She wasn't strong enough to be hearing all this.

"S-spence, I'm gonna start looking for something to buy him." Aria announced.

She could almost swear Ezra's attitude completely changed, but didn't get why.

"Ok, let's go." Spencer said.

"Actually, Spence, can you I talk to you for a sec?"

Spencer eyed him suspiciously.

"It's about the essay you turned in. I have some feedback, and since you have whole weekend and break next week to work over it, why not give it to you now."

"Ok." Spencer replied, a bit too coldly.

She hated seeing her friend suffer and Ezra was really pissing her off. How could he do this to Aria?

"I'll catch up to you in a sec." She told Aria.

"Ok."

"Bye Aria." Ezra smiled.

Aria whispered a faint 'goodbye' before heading towards the very back of the store as fast as he could.

"You really are a jerk, _Ezra_" She spat.

"I mean, really, after one month?" She continued.

"Spencer, can I please just talk to you. Just listen, will you?"

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

"Ok, so you brought all the extra pairs of clothing right?" Spencer asked.

Aria sighed. She'd been at Spencer's for not even a minute, and Spencer attacked her with that question right away.

"Yes, Spencer." Aria rolled her eyes. "Now, are you gonna tell me why I needed five pairs of clothes?"

"Just so you have options." Spencer replied. "Now come on."

"Hey, I forgot my charger in the car, do you mind getting it?" She added.

"Really Spencer? You can't get it yourself?"

"Please."

Aria rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Only because I love you."

Aria pulled on her hoodie and headed out. As she was approaching Spencer's car, she felt two strong arms around her. She couldn't scream. She didn't have time to scream, as the person behind her, covered her mouth.

Aria struggled and kicked and squirmed. The stranger's other free arm, wrapped a scarf around her eyes, and led her to the car. As soon as she was inside, she started screaming.

"Somebody help me." She cried. "Please."

She continued screaming and pounding the windows.

"Who are you?" She screamed. "What do you want from me?"

The driver didn't say anything back.

"My friends know i'm gone. She has cameras in her driveway."

Still, nothing. Aria was going crazy. The silence, and not knowing where she was, was driving her completely crazy.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the car came to a stop. In a matter of seconds, she felt the same arms pulling her out. Her heart was pounding loudly. She was beyond scared. What if she got hurt? What if she never got to see her family, her friends, _Ezra_. Oh how she wished he was with her right now. She heard the slamming of a door, and then another.

Once inside, she freaked out again.

"Please. Let me go." She begged. "Please."

But instead of a reply, her blindfold was taken off. Taking this opportunity, she turned back quickly, anxious to see who her kidnapper was.

"Sorry." He said gently. "But it was the only way I could get you here."

At first Aria was relieved, relieved that it was Ezra and not some random stranger. But her anger soon built up inside her.

"You asshole!" She yelled.

"You jerk!" She pushed him forcefully.

She was so angry, so confused, she didn't notice her surroundings.

"Aria."

"You scared the crap out of me." She whimpered.

Aria shook her head, running her hand through her messy hair. When she turned back around, her heart stopped.

"Ezra." She whispered.

The whole cabin was filled with balloons. The same red heart shaped balloons she had seen him purchasing earlier. As she continued looking around, she spotted all the other things he had bought. Rose petals covered everything. The table was perfectly set. It almost seemed like one of those cheesy romantic movie scenes. All he'd bought earlier, all was for her.

"You didn't really think there'd be someone else, did you?" Ezra asked her gently.

"Ezra. I-" She stuttered, tears filling her eyes.

"How could you even think I'd have someone else."

"I-"

"Aria." He stepped closer to her. "I want to fix us. We can't let that argument ruin what we have. It's too important to me. _You're _too important."

Aria sighed. He was right.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

Ezra wrapped his arms around her tightly. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling that smell he loved so much.

"I missed you." She cried.

"I missed you too baby." Ezra replied. "So so much."

Aria pulled back from his embrace and looked him in the eye.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

He leaned in, kissing her lips gently. Aria wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her body. It'd been thirty whole days without his kisses, without his touch. She wanted him so much. She _needed_ him. They both pulled back briefly.

"Promise me, that we wont ever let an argument break us apart."

"I promise. I love you, Ezra."

"I love you more." He whispered before attacking his lips once again.

Soon clothes were discarded along the floor of the cabin, and the romantic dinner waiting for them was long forgotten, as they both made up for the past month without each other.

* * *

Aria covered her naked body, pulling the comforter closer to her. She snuggled into Ezra's side, as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I missed this so much." Aria confessed.

"So did I."

Aria sighed.

"I wish I had that bag I packed for Spencer's. Then we could spend a few days here, just you and me."

Ezra smiled, and slowly got out of bed. He gathered his boxers before walking into the living room. Aria was confused. Pretty soon he came back.

"You mean this one?" Ezra smirked, holding up the purple bag.

Aria shot out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her.

"Oh my god." Aria exclaimed. "Spencer knew?"

"Of course, she's the one that helped me."

Aria smiled.

"I would do anything to spend as much time with you."

"I love you!" Aria confessed, pecking his lips lightly.

"I love you too." He smiled.

He kissed her once again, and once he felt her attempting to deepen the kiss, he stopped.

"As much as I want to continue this, the food is gonna get even more cold if we don't eat now."

Aria sighed and pouted. She smiled as she got closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as she started teasing him with kisses. She kissed his chest, and slowly made her way up to his neck.

"Are you sure?" She asked, biting on his ear. "Because I'm almost positive, the food can be reheated."

"Aria." He groaned, feeling her sucking on his neck.

She gave up on his neck, and finally got to his mouth. She didn't kiss him though, she just lightly brushed her lips against his.

"Are you sure you don't want to continue this?" She murmured against his lips.

Ezra couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up, causing her to squeal. He kissed her hungrily, and once again, the food was long forgotten.

They were both content. They couldn't live without each other. And they were so glad they had fixed everything between them. Afterall, they loved each other too much to be apart. And now, snuggled in each other arms, awaiting the next few days they would have together, they couldn't be any happier, because after all, their relationship, was _not worth just giving up _on.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **

**Also if you haven't already, check out my recent one shot! **_**I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else**_ **and review it!**

******Follow me on twitter: ****_CoffeeHighHale_**** (I know I've given out various twitter accounts, but this was my original and I remembered the password So im sticking to this one)**

******On a side note, I'm so angry! I just read that Aria's gonna have a new guy in 4x22. Um what? Like they haven't made us suffer enough already. And to make it worse, they kiss? Like, do they enjoy making our Ezria hearts hurt? Anyway, I'm done rambling now. Please review.**


End file.
